


天使

by 123Soysauce



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Soysauce/pseuds/123Soysauce
Summary: 西幻po囚禁于塔中的天使×教会圣女ooc开车爽文
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Takanashi Tsumugi
Kudos: 9





	天使

西幻po，被关在塔中的天使*教会圣女设定，短篇已完结  
很狗血很我流预警，只是很喜欢卡面po所以自我妄想了一下  
ooc破天，不好吃记得点x  
————————————————————————————————  
“你又来了。”天坐在这座高塔唯一能偷一点星光的窗户旁，嘴角微微翘起，本是英俊的脸却因为这个笑容显得有些刻薄。  
“嗯，这次给你带了这个！”淡金色头发的女孩却毫不在意，把灯摆上桌子，笑着举起了手中的篮子，“……噔噔噔！是蛋糕哦，你最喜欢的甜食！很珍贵的！我很努力才躲过麽麽搜查给你带过来的。”  
精制白糖是非常珍贵的资源，平民一辈子根本吃不到几次。虽然纺贵为圣女，生活也远说不上奢华，这种精致小点心她一年也难得见几次。  
纺小心地从篮子里取出蛋糕，满意地看着它毫无损失的奶油抹面——真不愧她一路护着，看！这可爱的草莓，这丝滑的奶油，哪个嗜好甜食的人会不心动呢？  
哦不对，应该说：连嗜好甜食的天使大人都会心动。  
她把蛋糕放在桌上，笑眯眯地看着天。  
天的眼神果不其然地落到了蛋糕上，良好的视力甚至能让纺看见他的喉咙动了一下，然后移开了视线。  
——不能笑，近十年的相处经验告诫她，纺你要撑住！现在笑出声就前功尽弃了！  
“既然你特地为了我带过来，那我就吃吧。”天使大人轻轻挥动翅膀，眨眼间从塔顶到了地下，拿起蛋糕，又回到窗边。  
羽毛轻拂过她的脸庞，有点痒，心里也是。  
纺努力忽视心底奇怪的感觉，熟练地拿起角落的扫把开始扫地。  
“真是的，我不来的时候，你也要自己稍微动点手啊。”嘴上这么抱怨，纺的嘴角却带着丝笑容，还哼着小曲。

吃着甜食，天也没有一开始的尖锐了。他沉默地看着纺扫地，擦柜子，给桌上的花换水……不知不觉，他空荡荡的塔里，有了这么多生活物件，沾染了些许生活烟火气。  
对天使来说，他的时间从来就与凡人不同，他和纺认识了十年，对他来说，却好像仿佛只有十天。  
那个忙碌的18岁女孩的身影渐渐和8岁的她重合。  
恍惚间，他陷入了一点回忆。  
那本来是和千百年来没有任何区别一天，他坐在窗边，望着再也回不去的天上，仿佛一尊石化的雕像。  
突然间，一个女孩带着阳光推开了尘封了百年的大门。灰尘在阳光下闪闪发亮，她的发色是浅金的，很漂亮，可一切都比不上她的眼睛——一双仿佛能吸引视线的璀璨的玫瑰红的眼睛。  
她被灰尘呛得咳嗽了两声，接着探头四处张望，最后抬头看着他，伸出还有点肉乎的小手，惊喜地喊道：“天使！”  
这是两人的初遇。  
起初，天并没有将她放在心上，塔里上百年的生活已经磨灭了他对“活着”的热情，可那个小女孩却好像毫不在意他本人的看法。  
她说她的名字是“纺”，来自遥远的异乡。教会的人找到她，说她有圣女的资格，她就跟着他们来了。  
她说圣女的生活比原来好很多，但是没什么人敢和她说话，她很寂寞。天使大人愿意听她说话，她很开心。  
……我并没有想听你说话。天那时，第一次忍不住开口了。  
“啊！这是天使大人第一次说话呢！天使大人的声音真好听。嘻嘻……这下我确定天使大人是在听我说话的，不然怎么回话呢？”纺笑得很单纯很灿烂，天却觉得心中一堵，莫名生出了“这女孩不好对付”的感觉。  
事实证明，他的感觉一点问题都没有。  
纺自顾自地过来，自顾自地和他谈话，自顾自地觉得这里“太空了，对生活不好”想方设法搬来了各种用具。明明知道他不需要食物也能活下去，还总是为了他伤透脑筋带各种新餐点。  
……就比如这个“蛋糕”，咳，甜甜的味道还是很好的。  
随着年岁渐长，作为圣女，她也越发忙碌，但每月1号的夜晚，她都会准时到来。  
“天使大人，抱歉，因为月末的祭祀仪式，1号的侍卫比较疲倦，我也只有这一天能出来。”12岁的她的身体开始抽芽生长，穿着教会的白裙显得有点单薄。她站在那里，拽着裙子，一脸诚恳。  
“我不在意。”他是这么冷漠地回答她的，心底却开始暗暗期待。  
“时间”——对他而言，又终于有了意义。  
他默默记录着时间，等待下一个1号。她会不会带来新的甜点呢？她会不会带来新的家具呢？甚至……她什么都不带，只要带来她的笑容，他就会觉得活着还有意义。

转折出现在纺15岁的那年，那是1月1日，正值一年中最冷的时候。  
离她以前会出现的时间已经过去2小时了，还没有看到她——天不再看向星空，焦急地看向地平线的那一段，希望那盏熟悉的煤油灯出现。  
如他所愿，灯光最终还是亮起了，但是摇晃的幅度不寻常。  
天再也坐不下去，他下意识地展开翅膀，试图从窗口飞出去。绷紧到底的锁链发出凄厉的“哗——”一声，仿佛是在嘲讽他。  
“可恶！”他难得情绪如此外露。  
破旧的门传来了推动的声音，天连忙下到门口。门从外面打开，一个带着凉意的身体撞进他的怀里。  
“你怎么回事！”天反手把门关上的同时，质问她。也许他本人都没意识到，他的声音有多慌忙。  
“天使大人……晚上好。”她的声音很轻，很不对劲。  
天把灯放在桌上，温暖的灯光照亮了这个冰冷的高塔，他才看清了她的脸。  
明显是发烧了，烧得通红。  
他的心脏因为某种情感揪成一团，赶忙把她放在床上：“发烧了？还来这里干什么？”他不自觉地放轻了音量。  
“昨天仪式上……外面呆太久了不小心……嘿嘿——没事的啦，天使大人不要担心，睡一觉就好了。晚安……”女孩努力地冲他微笑了一下，闭上了双眼。  
憋了一肚子气要生的天不好和睡着的病人发火，只好等她睡醒再说。  
考虑了一下，天还是挥开翅膀，包裹住纺。他对人类的环境适应性没什么感觉，但这里对人类来说会很冷？这样应该会好些吧。  
“晚安，纺。”

天使不需要睡眠，天本来也没有睡觉的习惯，但纺还是固执地认为他要休息，硬塞了晒好的干草和被褥给他，并反复叮嘱他要使用。受不了她的天偶尔还是会闭下眼。  
怀中有个温暖的人体的感觉太舒服，本来只是想假寐一会儿的天惊醒的时候，天色已经快亮了。  
不好，纺再不回去，会被发现的。  
和“邪恶的堕天使”接触的后果……天最清楚不过。想到此，睡醒时那一分迷茫一扫而空。  
探了探纺的额头，天满意地发现她已经退烧了。  
还好，现在还来得及，天轻拍纺的脸：“纺，快醒醒，你该回去了。”  
“呜——kinako，让我再睡一会儿……”  
Kinako是谁？天本能地有些警觉，不过现在不是关心这个的时候。发烧跑出来，对着他喊其他人名字的帐都可以下次再算。  
“纺，醒醒。”他难得好脾气地重复一遍。  
“呜——好啦我醒了……唔……是天使大人……您带我到天国了吗？”纺一脸还在睡梦里。  
天为数不多的耐心终于告捷，他弹了下纺脑门。  
“醒了吗，醒了就快点走。不然你要暴露了。”  
“”什……”纺一脸痴呆地用了三秒才理解他的意思，然后几乎是用滚的动作下了床。  
终于明白了情况——自己发烧跑到天使大人塔中，还在他怀里睡了一夜的现实向她袭来，纺脸红得和昨晚发烧时近乎一个等级：  
“我我我我做了什么？天使大人非常抱歉！”  
“嗯，其实也没什么……你快走吧。要来不及了。”原本的训斥堵在嘴角，天有些不自然起来，掩饰性的强行平淡地回答。  
“哦好！天使大人下个月见！”纺拎起煤油灯就想往外窜。  
“……等等“一股莫名的冲动，让天突然叫住了她。  
”嗯？”  
“……我的名字是天，喊我天就好。”  
自从被关入塔中，再也没有人喊过他的名字，也许是今天的阳光太过灿烂，也许是他还没有睡醒，又或许是她无意中喊出的他人的名字惹他不悦……明明被人类背叛之后他发誓再也不信任任何人，他还是——再一次，把他的真名告诉了一个人类。  
少女推开门的动作停在那里，美丽的瞳孔因为惊讶微微放大，然后她笑着回答：“好的，天大人！”

从回忆中回来，少女的打扫快到了尾声。  
有时候，天会有些后悔当初的举动——姓名是联系两人的纽带。当他把名字告诉纺时，他们之中便建立起了一种关系。  
纺懵懵懂懂的，理解了这一点并多次加以利用。  
他默许她进入了他的领地——现实的，更是心里的。  
天能感觉到两人的距离在急速拉近，他的心脏本已经不再为了情感而波动，现在却开始有些无措。他可以对她恶语相向，希望她能主动远离他的生活。她是圣女。虽然是那个教会的，但日子总不会差到需要自己动手打扫卫生。  
可纺却一点都不放在心上，“我知道的，天大人是个温柔的人。”纺只是笑着这么说。  
可是啊……“羁绊”这种东西，对现在的他，未免有些太奢侈了。  
“好了！”少女满意地放下抹布，宣布战斗结束。  
“轰隆——”几乎同时，一声雷声想起。  
纺脸色瞬间僵硬：“我没带伞。”  
她沉默了一下，追求认同似的看向他：“夏日的暴雨很快会停的吧？”  
天往外看了一眼，没有回话，直觉告诉他，不会这么简单。  
果然，雨越下越大，丝毫没有暂停的趋势。  
天坐在窗边，看纺手足无措地坐在凳子上，不知道如何。他叹了口气：“留下吧，明早回去。”  
“可是——”她不安地咬了咬下嘴唇，有点犹豫。  
“怎么？还想发烧晕倒，然后被那边发现吗？”天语气不善。  
纺低下了头，有点丧气的样子。  
天感觉自己说得有点过，却也不好意思道歉。他知道自己有些不对劲，可他不想承认。  
时间流逝，煤油灯快要燃尽，纺手撑着头，坐在座位上头一点一点。  
“去床上睡吧。”还是天先打破了沉默。  
“”哎？”纺一下子惊醒，看了一眼床铺，慌忙摇了摇头，“没事……我就在桌子上……”  
“去床上，我本来也不需要睡觉。”天试图用冷漠做自己最后的防线，他忍不住这样说——哪怕知道这样会刺伤纺。  
“……这样是不行的，如果只是因为‘能做就去做’，会把自己越逼越紧，最后变成怪物。”纺的声音很轻，却很坚定。  
“怪物，对你们来说，我不就是吗？”天讽刺地笑了一声，挥动了自己的翅膀，“呵，人类不就是这种把陌生事务拒之门外，关在塔里，闭上耳朵捂住眼睛，就像当作不存在的生物吗？”  
他从窗边落了下来，双手抱胸，居高临下俯视着纺。  
锁链因为他的行动发出刺耳的哗啦声，是对他的话最大的印证。  
“不，起码我不是！”纺站起身，和天平视，大声反驳他，“人类不全是这样的！”  
在天的印象里，这个一直笑着的女孩，很少这样大声说话。可她现在站在这里，直视着他，告诉他，她不觉得他是怪物。  
天很少有的，一下子没能接上话。他决定先回避这个问题，另一个角度进行反击：“那你现在打算怎么办？和我一起睡床吗？我不介意哦。”  
“啪嗒。”——煤油剩余不多的灯灯终于耗尽了最后一点生命，塔里陷入一片漆黑。

也许是以为有黑暗的掩护，纺就傻站在那里，没有一点掩饰。她的脸色一层层翻红，最后红得近乎滴血。  
可惜，黑暗对于天使来说，实在没有什么阻碍。天恶趣味地欣赏了一会儿纺的窘态，仗着她看不见，凑到她耳旁压低声音吹了口气：“你愿意吗？”  
“噫！”纺浑身一软，没能站稳，摔进他的怀里。  
本来只是打算开个玩笑的天感受着怀里的温软，突然发现，当年的小女孩已经是个身材凹凸有致的女性了。  
他没有放手，纺也没有挣扎。  
夜色温柔，从唯一的窗户中洒下来点点月光。  
有一种说不清道不明的暧昧感。  
“……嗯。”她很轻很轻的，含糊不清地嗯了一声。  
天揽着她的腰的手收紧了一些：“你真的知道是什么意思吗？”  
“我18了不是8岁！”她的声音听起来有点恼怒。  
“哈哈……”不知道哪里戳到了笑点，天突然笑出了声。这是他百年来，第一次笑出声吧？  
他低下头，抬起埋在他胸前的女孩脸：她的脸上带着些许薄红，双眼还是一如既往的的明亮——一如初见。  
天轻轻吻上那双唇，她还好像有点没回过神，眼睛没有闭上反而还睁大了些，嘴唇微微颤抖。他的舌头试图深入，却敲不开贝齿。  
无奈之下，天只好先离开：”你不会接吻吗？“这次，他没有再刻意压低声线，声音却嘶哑了几分。  
”接接接吻？“少女的脸烫得像是要烧起，连说话都结巴了起来。  
”看样子是一点都不会了。嘛，虽然是个会打扫的圣女，这方面的事情果然还是一点都不懂呢。“天笑了笑，一点点叮嘱她，”眼睛闭上，牙齿打开，自己注意呼吸知道吗？“  
她按照他的话，乖乖地等他——像只小兔子一样。  
这次，天就没那么客气了。他扫过她的唇和齿，继续往里攻城略地。他的舌精准地揪住那条不安的小舌，一点点，试探着循循善诱，引领着她和他纠缠在一起。  
天的左手护住她的后脑勺，右手在她腰上缩紧，把她圈在自己怀里。  
一吻闭的时候，纺的眼睛不再明亮——而是聚集着一层水雾，看起来茫然而无辜。她的唇也是泛着一层水光，水光涟漪，看起来娇艳无比。  
在纺看不见的黑暗里，天的眼神又暗了几分。  
他的右手极富暗示性的抚摸着她的腰部，缓缓往下了几寸：“我可以继续吗？”  
“……嗯。不要问了！” 她有些恼羞成怒。  
“好。”天愉悦地应下，抱着纺，轻轻挥动翅膀。  
腾空的恐惧让纺不自觉惊呼出声，抱紧了天。  
下一秒，两人已经落在被褥上。  
“那我，就不客气地开始了。”

夏衣本就单薄，天慢条斯理地一点点解开她的衣物。他微凉的手落在她温暖的身体上，带起一阵细小的鸡皮疙瘩，她的身体则是从白皙渐渐染成粉红色。  
他的动作灵活而温柔，像是在弹奏钢琴曲，像是在对待一件绝佳的艺术珍品。  
他的手指轻轻拂过她的敏感点，她发出了一阵舒服的轻哼。  
衣物全部褪下的时候，她下意识护住胸部，夹起腿。  
“不要这样，很美。”他喃喃着，吻了一下她的手背，把她的双手分开，膝盖挤进她的双腿间，取下她的最后一层防护。  
纺年轻美好的身体就这样一丝不落地展现在他的眼前。  
心跳加快，血液往下腹涌去。天深呼吸了几下，平复燥热。现在还不行……他要耐心点，更耐心一点。  
天展开翅膀，把她全身都笼罩在他的范围内。  
他凑上前去，蜻蜓点水般的吻落在她的额头，眼睛，嘴唇，耳朵，脖颈……手指则是虚虚握住她胸前一堆柔软。  
唔，穿着衣服虽然不明显，但一手一个正好，沉甸甸的，分量还是不轻嘛。天托起那两团绵软，又放下，聚拢，又放开，感受这它乖巧地随着他心意变化。  
“嗯……天……”纺的眼神更加涣散了。  
“这就开始受不了了？还没开始呢？”天勾起了嘴角，附身在她胸前。双手顺着腰腹的曲线往下，摸索着位置。  
他仔细地舔舐那一颗红豆，舌头绕着它打转。手指揪住那颗珍珠的时候，已经能感受到一点湿意。  
“放轻松。”他低语，然后离开那一颗红豆，转而爱抚另一颗，不让它受冷落。  
手指稍微用了一点力，磨蹭着珍珠。  
“唔！”纺腾得挺直脊背，扬起脖颈，手无意识地往前一伸，碰到了天的翅膀根部。  
“嘶……”这次换天一声低吟。  
“抱，抱歉，会疼吗？”纺慌忙放开了手。  
“……没有。”天咬咬牙，忍住了沸腾的欲望。翅膀根部的羽毛是他的敏感点，刚刚纺那一下，几乎点燃了他在爆炸边缘的神经。  
空着的一只手本来扶着纺的腰，天让纺隔着翅膀靠在墙上，手指则回到身前，小心地探入那个蜜穴。  
天使的天赋视力让他在黑暗中也能清晰地看到那个女性最柔软私密的部位是怎样吐出润滑的液体，又是怎样一点点吞进他的手指的。  
从未被人造访的紧致的粉嫩嫩的小穴紧紧咬住第一位入侵者。  
细碎的声音从纺的嘴中溢出，身上腾起一点细密的薄汗，她不好意思似的用手捂住了嘴。  
“不要捂住，我想听。”天舔了下她的左耳——他刚发现的她的敏感点。  
纺颤抖着放下双臂，本想拽住床单，却被天空出来的手紧紧握住。  
终于，一根手指到底，天试探着加入第二根。  
刚刚的前戏让小穴得到了充分的润滑，第二根手指的加入也很顺利。  
天观察着纺的神色，手指模仿性器的动作前后抽插，尽可能拓宽通道。  
手指一点点深入，在碰到某个突起的小点时，纺突然发出一声拉长的媚声，小穴同时缩进，一股水流打在天的手指上。  
初次感受高潮的女孩显然被突如其来的快感搞的不知所措，她大口喘着气，眼角沁着泪珠，脸颊绯红。天把她抱在怀中，轻拍她后背，等她回复过来。  
“你可以……进来。”女孩埋在他的胸前，看不见表情，声音很哑，还有点闷闷的。  
天沉默着随手脱下自己的衣服，露出精瘦的身材，性器蹭到入口旁，那里已经被她的液体打湿，有一股特有的味道。  
“有点疼，忍不住了和我说。”他让她的头靠在他的肩膀上，对准穴口，试着缓慢插入。  
“呜！”尺寸不对带来的剧痛让纺咬紧了牙关。  
天也不好受，他有一部分进入那里，柔软的内壁呼唤着他的到来，可他怕伤到她，不敢深入，涨得难受。  
天能听到她的呼吸，她深深吸了几口气，让他一阵心疼。  
“不如……”  
“我没事的！请您继续！”她更加用力地抱住了他。  
他小心翼翼地进入，身体带来巨大欢愉，内心却时刻替她担心，慢慢的，她的呼吸终于平稳了下来。  
等到几乎全部的性器没入，纺的声音也变成了难耐的哼哼声。  
“可以了吗……抱歉，我忍不住了。”天饥渴地吻了吻她雪白的脖颈，身下用力，直冲到底。  
“呀啊啊——”纺好像已经失去了回答他的理智，只是把腿圈在他的腰上，用身体行动表明。  
收到许可的天终于不再忍耐，按照记忆，每次插入都往那个点上撞去，一点点撞开她的身体，动作越来越快，越来越猛。  
她跟随着心声随意叫喊，一声比一声娇媚，也一声比一声支离破碎。她整个人都挂在天身上，生理性的眼泪不断落下，快感让她连脚趾都绷直。  
天把它当成最好的鼓励。  
被反复蹂虐的小穴扩大了入口，接受着异物的反复进出。  
入口处的液体被剧烈的运动带起，发出羞人的声音。  
“呜……不行了……天……慢点……”理智被逐渐消磨，她只哭泣着吐露着心底最简单的话语。  
毕竟是第一次，天虽然还没有彻底满足，但也不打算再多折腾她。他稍微放缓了速度，只是每次都把那物入到最深处，在她的花心辗转反侧。  
“纺……”他呼唤着她，轻柔的吻落在他能触到的每一寸皮肤。  
纺满意地轻声哼哼。  
天无奈地轻笑了一下，却又再次加快速度，浅浅抽插。习惯着撞击的小穴不满足似的捆住性器，像是想要更多更多，纺提起臀，像是想要更往前一些……  
同时，一个措不及防之下，天深深地进入了她。  
“呀——”娇嫩的女孩哪里收到过这般激烈的刺激？蜜液喷射而出，落在他的性器上。  
天也一声闷哼，不再忍耐。

混着两人的液体滴滴答答，从穴口流出，打湿了他的羽毛，也让床单的颜色更深一层。


End file.
